The overriding goal of the three-year HealthRICH: Health Risks, Information, and Choices project is to build an education partnership that will improve understanding of EHS by young teens and their families through informal education events and help them make informed personal choices to reduce environmental health risks. Materials and programming will emphasize four questions that are essential to the public's understanding of human health: What is the relationship between environmental toxins and human health? What interactions exist between one's genetics and susceptibility to environmentally induced disease? How can one recognize and evaluate real and perceived risks? How can individuals gain experience in applying scientific evidence? The specific project aims are: Aim 1) Develop EHS-based informal education materials for young teen and family programming. Aim 2) Provide EHS-based training programs and supporting materials for 350 museum and science center educators, youth organization leaders, and others interested in informal education. Aim 3) Conduct young teen and family HealthRICH informal education events. Aim 4) Document and evaluate the impact of the partnership and its activities.